


The Plan

by Earlgreyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: For Aurlana, who loves Alistair (and Alistair with Cullen) to distraction.  Thank you for always being a ray of sunshine, and the best cheerleader ever!  Happy just slightly early Birthday!This was inspired by a silly little YouTube video of banter between the voice actors for Alistair and Cullen at a con panel.  It really had nothing to do with this story, but it made me laugh, and then think, and four hours later this was the result.I hope you all know good dentists because this really is just tooth rotting fluff and I’m not sorry.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts).



> For Aurlana, who loves Alistair (and Alistair with Cullen) to distraction. Thank you for always being a ray of sunshine, and the best cheerleader ever! Happy just slightly early Birthday!
> 
> This was inspired by a silly little YouTube video of banter between the voice actors for Alistair and Cullen at a con panel. It really had nothing to do with this story, but it made me laugh, and then think, and four hours later this was the result.
> 
> I hope you all know good dentists because this really is just tooth rotting fluff and I’m not sorry.

Alistair looks at the equations on the page but is more focused on Cullen sitting across the library table reading his history textbook than studying for midterms. He sighs and props his elbow on the table, resting his cheek against his fist, and steals another peek. He’s subtle about it though. He’s tried to be very careful so no one else knows he’s got a huge crush on his best friend. That’d be incredibly awkward. Especially since Cullen is infatuated with Solona, though he hasn’t said anything about it. Alistair supposes there are some things Cullen feels he doesn’t need to share. Not that he wants to hear him drone on about her anyway. 

Cullen shifts in his chair and Alistair snaps his eyes back to his paper, afraid he’s been caught. He sits silently, staring at the page, but Cullen doesn’t say anything. Alistair lets out the breath he’s been holding and glances at him from the corner of his eye. He can’t help it. Cullen is too perfect not to. And he’s also nice. And smart. And funny. Cullen looks up and smiles directly at him, and Alistair feels his belly swoop. It’s been swooping like this for awhile now. At least a year. Or two. But who’s counting?

They’ve been best friends for over a decade, bonding early and remaining close all the way through high school. They even decided to attend the same university, and through it all their friendship was solid, never wavering, drama free, until _that day_. The one day when his whole perspective changed, and roughhousing with his best friend took on an entirely different tone. 

He remembers it clearly. They’d been in their dorm room sitting on Alistair’s bed taking a break from studying by playing video games, and Cullen kept losing. He jokingly blamed his _faulty_ controller and demanded Alistair share the newer one. When he’d laughingly refused, Cullen lunged and tried to snag it from his hand, pinning him to the mattress in the process. 

Cullen hovered over him, grinning and breathless, holding his wrists above his head. That was when Alistair noticed how warm the room had become, how incredibly close Cullen was, the way his eyes sparkled and how many parts of him were intimately pressed against as many parts of himself. It was the first time he felt the swooping, and an overwhelming desire be in that exact position but for _very_ different reasons. 

At the time he’d foolishly wished something might come of it, hoping Cullen had felt it too. But there had never been any indication that he thought of Alistair that way. And then he figured out that Cullen was interested in Solona, and he began to wish his feelings for Cullen would stop. Unfortunately, they haven’t. If anything, they’re stronger now. 

Part of him wants to be honest and say something so Cullen will know how he feels. Another part screams that it’s the worst idea he’s ever had. Even worse than the time he ate all that cheese in one sitting and couldn’t go to the bathroom for weeks, and that was _bad_. He resolves to stay quiet and study for his test, settling for stolen glances like he does every day. So of course his mouth starts leaking words. “Cullen?”

“Mmmm?” Cullen doesn’t look up from his textbook. They keep their voices low so the Librarian won’t come over and yell at them for disturbing others, although there are only a few students scattered around this floor. 

“Would you mind taking a look at my answer to this equation? I’m not sure I’ve done it properly.” Alistair feels the blush crawling up his neck as Cullen peers over the top of his textbook. 

“Those are the same problems we worked on last week. You know how to do the math. I’m sure your answer is correct.” Cullen sounds so confident it makes Alistair grin. Cullen has always believed in him.

“Well, it’s a little tricky, you see. And I’m not sure I did this bit right.” He points to a random part of the paper, not even bothering to look to see if his finger is anywhere near what he’s written. “Please?” 

Cullen rolls his eyes but gets up, walks around the table, and leans over him so he can see the page. He’s almost close enough to feel the scrape of his stubble. Alistair closes his eyes and breathes deeply, filling his lungs. Cullen smells like elderflower and oakmoss and it’s intoxicating. “You’ve done it correctly. See?” Alistair’s eyes fly open and he looks at Cullen guiltily. “I knew you understood it. Trust yourself, Alistair. You’re smart.” Cullen smiles and squeezes his shoulder.

Alistair tries to ignore the fluttering in his chest and the intimacy of Cullen’s touch. “Thanks.” It comes out a bit squeaky and he feels his blush deepen, but Cullen is already walking back to his seat. Alistair bites his lip and almost wishes it were time for their next class, then immediately takes it back. Their next class isn’t together and he’s not ready to part company. “Cullen?”

“Yes Alistair?” Cullen looks amused which gives him courage to continue.

“We’re friends. Right?” He feels immediately ridiculous. Of course they’re friends.

Cullen looks confused but he’s still smiling. “Yes. We’ve been friends for years.”

Alistair nods. “Right. Good friends.” He has no idea why he suddenly needs the reassurance, but he can’t help himself.

“We’re the best of friends, Alistair. Why do you ask?” Cullen is beginning to look serious and Alistair knows things are going to go downhill from here. 

His heart is hammering in his chest and he feels sweat beading at his hairline. “Friends are good to have. It’s good to know who your friends are!” 

“Alistair, is everything alright?” Cullen sets his book aside, leans across the table, and places a hand on Alistair’s forearm.

Alistair's gaze immediately snaps to Cullen’s hand and he fights the urge to cover it with his own. He drags his eyes upward and gives what feels like a pathetic attempt at a smile. “Perfectly alright. Never better.” Cullen is looking at him intently, eyes full of concern. But he doesn’t say anything more, eventually sliding his book in front of him and opening it again.

“Cullen?”

“Yes?” He has Cullen’s full attention and he can feel the worry radiating from him.

They’ve kept their voices low through the conversation, but Alistair becomes even quieter, voice barely carrying across the few feet between them. “Do you think we’ll always be best friends?” He says the words while looking at his paper. He can’t bring himself to meet Cullen’s eyes. 

“Alistair, please tell me what this is about.” The concern in Cullen’s voice forces Alistair’s gaze upward and suddenly he’s unable to look anywhere but into Cullen’s beautiful amber eyes.

“I wouldn’t ever want to not be best friends, you know. Not ever.” The thought is actually making him feel physically ill and he swallows to keep the nausea at bay.

“We’ll always be best friends, Alistair. I promise you that.” 

Alistair can see that Cullen is truly worried now, and he feels horrible. He smiles and waves his hand as if to dismiss the entire topic. “Excellent. Wonderful. Best friends.” Cullen looks down at his textbook and Alistair stares at his paper but the air between them is unsettled, charged in a way it wasn’t a few moments ago, and Alistair blames the stress for what happens next. “Cullen?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to be your friend.”

“What?”

“No! I mean, yes! I want to be your friend!” Alistair glances around quickly, suddenly aware of how loud he’s become. He drops his voice to a soft murmur and tries to extricate himself from yet another mess his mouth has gotten him into. “It’s just that… You’re special to me. And I…” He watches several emotions cross Cullen’s face and he can’t figure out what they mean and he’s suddenly terrified to continue. “Nevermind.” He looks down at his paper and hunches his shoulders protectively, trying to block everything out, including the voice in his head screaming that he’s ruined everything.

Which is probably why he doesn’t notice when Cullen walks around the table and squats down next to him until Cullen’s hand is on his arm. “Alistair. What is this about?” Alistair doesn’t say anything. He can’t. If he opens his mouth again everything is going to come pouring out and then their friendship will be over, and he can’t live with that. Cullen’s fingers gently brush along his jaw, turning Alistair’s face towards him. “Please, will you tell me what’s going on?” 

The worry on Cullen’s face is too much and he looks away as the anguished words quietly come gushing out. “I don’t want to be _just_ friends. I’m sorry! I know that’s not what you want. I know you feel this way about Solona. You’re always with her and watching her and laughing with her and what’s not to love? She’s amazing!” He wants to kick himself because of _course_ he’s selling Cullen on someone else’s best qualities. 

It takes a few moments to register the gentle sweep of Cullen’s thumb along his cheek. But he somehow does and he can hardly breathe. He hesitantly brings his gaze back to Cullen’s face and almost weeps with relief. Cullen is smiling and looks a bit stunned. “Al, I don’t feel that way about Solona. I mean, yes, I used to have a crush on her, Freshman year, but not since…” Cullen hesitates as though he was going to say something and changes his mind. “A very long time.” 

“But she’s beautiful and smart.”

Cullen’s eyes soften and he seems to relax and become more sure of himself. “You’re beautiful and smart, too. And funny. And we like almost all of the same things.” Cullen’s hand slides into his hair and Alistair forgets how to breathe. Then Cullen is leaning forward. “Alistair?”

“Yes?” His voice cracks and he thinks he might pass out because Cullen is so very close he can feel his breath on his lips. 

“I”m going to kiss you now...if that’s alright.”

Alistair’s brain won’t allow him to form words so he nods vigorously and tries to stifle the whimper that wants to escape. Cullen’s lips press against his, soft and warm and Alistair’s whole body starts to tremble. He tentatively puts a hand against Cullen’s chest to steady himself but that charges the moment even further. Cullen grabs a fistfull of his hair and his mouth presses more firmly and it feels amazing. Better than he’d even imagined, and he imagined it feeling pretty good. Alistair whimpers and leans into Cullen, darting his tongue between their parted lips, moaning loudly, giving up any shred of control he might have had. Cullen slows the motion of the kiss, sweeping his tongue languidly into Alistair’s mouth, taking command, sliding a hand around his waist and pulling him to the edge of his seat. Alistair’s entire body is electrified. Everything tingles and he wants more.

The heavy double doors at the far end of the room groan open and they jerk apart. Alistair slides backward quickly as an elderly Librarian toddles into the room. Cullen looks at Alistair’s paper and pretends to explain the equation, although the stunned look on his face and the kiss bruised lips are probably a good indication that studying hasn’t been happening. Alistair silently prays that she’s too blind to see these details, sure he’s in a similarly disheveled state.

Cullen glances over; their eyes meet and Alistair knows he has an idiotic grin plastered to his face, but he doesn’t care. The only thing he can think of is how much he wants to kiss Cullen again. However, the Librarian has taken up residence just behind them at the reference desk so even talking is a challenge, though it doesn’t deter him. “How long have you wanted to do that?” He blushes but so does Cullen, and once again he makes Alistair feel completely normal.

“Far longer than I’d care to admit. How about you?” Cullen is practically glowing and Alistair swears he’s never seen anyone look so incredibly handsome.

He slides his hand along the table and covers Cullen’s. “Two years last week.”

Cullen laughs out loud which earns them a disapproving glare from the Librarian and a few of the students. “We’re both idiots.”

“It would seem so.” Alistair glances at the Librarian then leans close and whispered in Cullen’s ear. “Maybe we could continue studying in our room.”

At first Cullen looks stunned but his smile blossoms just before transforming into a full blow leer. “We each have one more class. But after.”

“I’m not going to be able to concentrate on class.” Alistair smiles and squeezes Cullen’s hand. “I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve wanted to study with you in our room for so long.”

Cullen’s eyes get very dark and Alistair can feel them like an actual caress. “We’re going to do _so_ much studying, Alistair. I promise you. We’re going to study, and study and study, until we can’t physically study anymore.” 

Alistair whimpers softly and nods his agreement. “I can’t wait to study with you.”

They both jump as a throat is cleared directly behind them. The librarian is glaring in their direction and they apologize as they gather their books, randomly shoving them into their backpacks and hustling towards the large double doors. 

They speed down the stairs and out the front doors, and somewhere in the back of his mind Alistair starts to wonder if Cullen will have second thoughts now that the moment is passed. As always, Cullen must know what he’s thinking. Now that he thinks about it, Cullen has always known how to read him. He reaches over and takes Alistair’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “It’s only one class, Alistair. We can do this.” 

Alistair grins at their hands and feels a little reassuring squeeze. He smiles and returns the gesture, relief flooding through him. “One class. We’ve waited this long, I _suppose_ we can wait another hour. I’ll meet you in our room after?”

Cullen slows as the sidewalk splits, and they come to a stop. Alistair needs to go to the right towards the business school and Cullen’s class is to the left in the history center, and he’s never wanted to skip class more than he does right now. Cullen reluctantly looks towards his class before turning back and nodding determinedly. “Yes. And then no more waiting.” 

Cullen pulls him close so they’re pressed together from hip to chest and kisses him hungrily. Alistair eagerly returns the kiss, aware of the other students moving past them like water around a boulder, though the longer Cullen is pressed against him the less he notices anyone else. 

They slowly struggle to bring the kiss to an end, leaning in for one more brush of their lips, and then another, and another. Someone shouts at them to get a room and they both blush crimson, but nothing can dampen Alistair’s mood. Not even some jerk who’s jealous because he isn’t the one kissing the most gorgeous guy on campus. Alistair grins at Cullen and murmurs, “I believe that’s the plan.”


End file.
